Kagome, the closet, and Kuwabara
by SHNfanyay
Summary: Just some stupid thing i wrote. no real pointparings, just a one-shot that has Kuwabara bashing... alot of it(ish) the title is self-explanitory


The closet, Kagome, and Kuwabara  
  
Disclaimer- I keep forgetting these, but that doesn't change the fact that I don't Inuyasha, Yu Yu Hakusho, or any other animes. so yeah.  
  
Kagome had just gotten home from a fight with Naraku, (she left 'cause Inuyasha was moping, and Miroku, Sango, Shippou, and Kirara said that she could. . . or something like that) when her mom started to talk to her, "Kagome, dear, you have to visit your cousins Shizuru (sp?) and Kuwabara today."  
"Mom, do I have to? I just wanna go to relax. I have a gash on my stomach, and my head hurts."  
Her mom got that flame background thing and looked really scary, "Young lady, you are going to visit your family, and you are going to have a good time!"  
Kagome was scared "Ok ok." She said as she waved her hands in defeat, 'not even SesshouMaru or Naraku are that scary.' (anyone that has seen the extent of a pissed off mother knows what I'm talking about.)  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Kuwabara, you can't go fight Yuske today, Kagome is coming over." Yelled Shizuru, as she walked out the door to do stuff. (I'm so specific, it's scary ^.^)  
"But Shizuru! I have a feeling I can kick Urameshi's ass this time!" But she was already out the door, and didn't hear his bitching.  
Yuske walked up to him, "Feh, yeah right! You know I'd win."  
"He's right, for once." said Hiei, who just happened to be there. "Koenma needs you to do a mission, so I'm here to deliver this." He handed Yuske a video tape, and left to go train.  
"Well, you got a VCR, lets watch it." Yuske walked into Kuwabara's house, and sat in front of the TV.  
"I can't do any missions today, Urameshi, my cousin is coming over. But, maybe, I can lock her in the closet, and leave her behind. I'M A GENIUS!!!" Kuwabara was showing how stupid one being could really get, as Yuske sighed, and watched the video.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
When Kagome got to her cousins' house (it's "cousins' " because there's two of them) she saw them watching something with a talking baby. Then Kuwabara turned around and asked her to help him find something in the closet with him. She sighed, 'great, I get to spend time in a closet, this can't get much worse.'  
Out of nowhere, Kuwabara yelled, "NOW URAMESHI!"  
Yuske closed the door, but they could hear his voice, "I think your plan has a flaw, Kuwabara. Oh well, I gotta go, bye!"  
Kuwabara was trying to open the door, and Kagome just watched him, 'Oh great, can this day get any better?' She thought sarcastically.  
Kuwabara turned to her, and started talking, "Well, I think we're locked in, oh did I tell you about my new kitty?!"  
He kept going, but Kagome wasn't listening 'I just had to ask.'  
  
~*three hours later*~  
  
"And she can meow, and walk, and lay down. . ." Kuwabara seemed to be getting more and more annoying by the second, so Kagome did the one thing that seemed like a good idea at the time. She banged her head against the door repeatedly. Kuwabara noticed after the first five minutes, "Hey, Kagome, what are you doing?"  
"Trying to break down the door with my head." Anyone could tell by her tone of voice that she wasn't being serious.  
Except Kuwabara, "ARE YOU KIDDING!?! SHIZURU WILL KILL ME IF ANYTHING HAPPENS!"  
Kagome stopped long enough to look at him, "I was being facieses baka!"  
"Fa-what-sis?"  
An uncaring voice came from the other side of the door, "It means she wasn't serious, fool."  
Kagome's face brightened, "Please, let me out!!! I'LL DO ANYTHING JUST GET ME AWAY FROM HIM!!!! I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE, THIS IS THE MOST EXCRUCIATING TORTURE EVER!!!"  
"I can sense that you have the jewel, if you hand it over, I might let you out." The voice said.  
Kagome thought about this, 'If I give this person the jewel, I'll be away from Kuwabara, but Inuyasha would be mad at me, OR I can stay in here until Shizuru gets back. . .' "Uhm.. . if I do, Inuyasha will be mad at me."  
"That's none of my concern."  
A different, softer voice spoke up, "Hiei, just let the poor girl out. How would YOU like to be stuck with him in a small space."  
There was a noise that sounded like a "Hn." and the door opened, to reveal a short fire apparition, with spiky black hair, that had some white in it, and red eyes. Behind him was a taller man in pink, with red hair, and green eyes. Kagome hugged both of them before she ran home screaming, "I'M FREE! THANK KAMI-SAMA!" and other things to that effect.  
Hiei blushed, then punched Kuwabara, "Baka." was all he said before he left.  
Kurama looked at him and said, "Yuske told us about your plan, so we had to come see for ourselves. Good thing we came when we did, or you two might have been stuck there all night. Well, the mission went without fail, and Koenma told me to tell you that he has a special mission for you, since you skipped out on this one." Then, he too left.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Kuwabara got to Koenma's office, "Hello Kuwabara, nice to see aren't stuck in a closet anymore. Anyways, your mission is to help Hiei train. . . try not to get killed."  
Kuwabara went wide-eyed as he was transported to Maki, where Hiei stood, waiting. "Baka." was all he said, before he proceeded to beat Kuwabara to a bloody pulp.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Kagome got to the shrine in record time, only to find Inuyasha waiting for her, "It's about time you got out of there, wench. What did you and that male do anyways?"  
"You mean to tell me, that you actually went over there, and didn't let me out?! OR THAT I ACTUALLY 'DID' SOMETHING WITH MY COUSIN!?! SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT!!!!!" She yelled, as she stomped to the well.  
Inuyasha laid on the ground twitching.  
  
(I just wasted a lot of your time with this pointless story. . . oh well, at least Hiei got to kick Kuwabara's ass. And that's about all I have to say, so by. ::runs off being chased by Kuwabara fans (if there are any) and other angry people.:: ) 


End file.
